The Whereabouts of Happiness
by Lessa A. Katsmire
Summary: A widow falls for a cursed novelist. Yet is her love really dead, after all? full summary inside ShigurexOC
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: Well, to add a bit of notes on this story... this was originally intended to be a one-shot. Obviously I got carried away with myself so this is the result. _

_As the summary suggests, this is a story of a widow and a cursed novelist. It is a tale of rediscovering love, trying one's will, and is most definitely a slight Yu-Gi-Oh crossover (even though it's just two characters. .> )._

_It's been several years since I've made any attempt at fanfics, so please bear with me. I hope you like! )_

**CHAPTER ONE**

There was a deep rumble of thunder as rain poured down mercilessly onto the hard ground below. In the late hour of night, cars rolled by, bright headlights reflecting off the slick road while shadows moved and danced as they passed. One would have esteemed the shadows as nothing, but the dog, cat, and rat that moved with them saw them as shelter from unwanted attention.

"This is your fault, Shigure!" The cat growled, wet fur clinging to his skin.

"Oh, come on Kyo; you know I have to get out sometimes and relax from work!" The dog, Shigure, whined. The rat glowered at him.

"You don't work." He rubbed his small head in frustration. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to agree with Kyo on this being your fault"

"What's that supposed to mean, Yuki?!?" Kyo whirled on him, fangs bared.

"It means the both of you have gone against me!" He put a paw over his muzzle dramatically. "Oh woeful day!"

"Shut up!" Kyo turned on him now, violently swiping a clawed paw in the air. "It was your idea to go out and get food even though Tohru went through all the trouble to make and leave food for us at home while she went out for the weekend!"

Yuki sighed. "And I believe it was you who purposely pushed us into the arms of those waitresses..."

"I tripped!" Shigure protested. "Oh but at any rate," he continued before the others could say anything else, "we're almost home and out of this rain!" He stepped out onto the road, nose and tail in the air.

Kyo and Yuki both paused at the curb to glance at each other.

"I'm gonna kill him!!"

"Not if I kill him first..."

Squealing tires. The sound of a wounded dog and a very loud 'thump' of a body colliding with asphalt.

Both cat and rat looked on with horror and shock at Shigure's dog form lying limp on the road. "SHIGURE!" Yuki jumped into action but was held back by the tail. "OW! Let go of me"

"I hate to be the voice of reason, but I'd pay attention to the girl getting out of the car..." Kyo growled through clenched teeth.

True to his word, a young woman clambered out of the still-running car, and knelt down in its front over the dog. What she cried out was lost in a clap of thunder. Yet clearly she wasn't going to leave the animal there. No, she bravely peeled off her jacket and lifted the unconsious Shigure from the road and put him in the back seat of her car. Both rat and cat watched, mortified, as the car's headlights quickly faded away, plunging them back into darkness.

"Did... did that just happen??" Yuki's small voice was nearly frozen with panic.

Kyo practically carried his cousin across the quiet road. Once they were safely across, Yuki was let down onto the ground agin. "We need to call the main house right away! This is a disaster!!"

"Not the main house..." Kyo commented. Both looked at each other as the same thought crossed their minds: "Hatori!!" Without a moment's hesitation they descended down the hill and through the woods to let themselves into the house.

After the blinding flash of light, I felt pain, and lots of it throughout my body. Yet there was something warm wrapped around me... a jacket? I lifted my head and discovered I was in a car. I allowed myself to wonder what I had done to land myself in this predicament before slipping back into my blissful darkness where there was no pain, no sounds of a rumbling car or rain pattering against a window...

The phone rang. Hatori lifted his head from the desk with a start. He sleepily glanced at the phone, debating whether he ought to let it ring. As he pondered, he rubbed his forehead gingerly, knowing he had a red welt there from falling asleep over his paperwork. He got up after the third ring, expecting it to stay quiet. Yet he was rendered no such luck, for it rang, incessantly now. With a sigh he meandered back to his desk and picked up the reciever.

"Hatori?"

"Yuki?" Hatori found himself coming to a lot faster than usual. "What's wrong? Are you having an attack?"

There was the shuffle of the phone exchanging hands before Kyo's voice blurted out, "Shigure's been kidnapped!!"

Well, if Hatori wasn't awake, he certainly knew he was now. Within thirteen minutes, his car pulled up in front of the other Sohma residence. Kyo and Yuki dashed out into the rain, fully clothed and back in their human forms, towards the car. Yuki threw the rear car door open--and promptly frowned more than he was already. "Aya, what are you doing here?"

Ayame was dressed in raingear to the hilt, looking adorably forlorn. "My lover has been kidnapped! How can I go on without him??"

Kyo and Yuki both glared at Hatori, who simply shrugged. "He overheard and literally clung to my legs begging me to take him with." Aya pulled Yuki into the back seat while Kyo uneasily slunk into the front. "Oh, Yuki! What an adventure we're going to have!"

"I... can't... breathe!!" Yuki choked out from behind his brother's iron hug.

Hatori made no sign but turned on the car again and drove it forward. "So where did you last see him?"

A soft washcloth worked its way over my face, motivating me out of my unconsiousness. An angel's face stared back at me with deep, bright brown eyes and perfect lips pouting with concern. "Good boy, that's it." One of her soft, tanned hands scratched my chin while the other roamed over my arms and legs.

Talk about getting felt up without warning. "You don't seem to have any broken bones." Her lighthearted voice commented. "That's good." She got up and left me for a moment chiming assuredly, "just gonna get some towels!"

I lifted my head and scanned my surroundings with alarm. I was in an apartment! I observed that it wasn't quite roomy, and furniture was scarce. The atmosphere wasn't entirely welcoming either, but that might have been attested to the moving boxes still stacked, unopened, in the corner.

"Hey, you take it easy." My angel returned, carefully rubbing down my wet fur with a towel. "I wanted to get you to a vet, but all of the offices are closed after eleven around here, and their emergency hotlines are down due to the storm." Well, that explained why I hadn't found a thermometer in my rear yet. I sighed with releif, imagining the chaos that would have occured had I transformed back in a veterinarian's office, on the exam table no less! "I wonder where you belong?" She asked aloud, not expecting an answer. I had to bite my tongue to keep from responding, however. Something told me she knew nothing of the Sohmas and the Zodiac Curse. Yes, I decided, playing the part of the helpless dog would be good in this situation. It wasn't exactly hard to do, for I was quickly drifting off to sleep... at least until she was finished rubbing my body and belly with the towel. With a loving pat on my head she left and returned with a dry blanket. "All right, I'm off to bed. You get some rest too, okay boy?"

Hmm... I pondered her nurturing nature as I watched her retreating back. Though the fact that my Zodiac status compunded things, I was quite curious about my rescuer. Yet sleep begged my attention first, and I surrendered to dozing off on the floor, blanket cast over my back.

Kyo looked distantly out the window. His concern kept himself and the others wide awake, even though the sun was beginning to peek out behind the trees. "We've been looking all night." He muttered, discouraged.

Yuki was silently brooding, wondering what murder that Akito would commit over this unfortunate event. Possibly worse, Tohru would worry so much when she found out, she'd probably get sick!

Ayame yawned, "oh cheer up, all of you! All we need is a dog to sniff him out and we'll be fine, right?" He winked. "Maybe a female dog would do?"

"Aya, that's disgusting." Hatori spat. "Besides, we need a better plan than peering into people's yards all night."

"Perhaps it would be best if we waited at the house? He might call from wherever he's at. He can't stay in his dog form for forever." Yuki offered.

"That's what we're all afraid of." Kyo commented, dashing everyone's flicker of hope.

_(A/N: Well! This completes the first installment of this fic. Please review! Thanks for reading! )_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I would have been absolutely happy to explore the fresh world outside in the morning light had I not discovered I'd been locked in. I arose from my slumber, momentarily forgetting where I was and transformed at once back into my human form. Ah, I recall feeling sheer terror-which is highly rare in me as you all know-when that occured. I hid myself in a nearby closet for a time but then realized that no one seemed to be home.

I stepped out, blanket wrapped around my bare form should my assumption prove incorrect, and scanned the apartment again. My angel was gone and with her the answers to my questions. Like who was supposed to provide medical help for my leg and side, which were hurting me terribly. I was covered in bruises and didn't know the extent of my injuries. Nevertheless, I walked a short distance to my angel's bedroom and discovered a set of men's clothes in her closet. I wasn't sure whether she lived with a man or not, but I was definitely not planning on finding out. It was a simple outfit, comprised of jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue rectangle in the front. It was highly untraditional, but I was growing desperate.

Worse than this, I discovered that her door locked from the inside and could only be opened with a key. In addition, all of the windows had cast-iron bars over them. I felt like I was in a prison! I immediately began searching the apartment frantically for a key to the door. My search proved fruitless in that respect, but I did find a large box stacked far in the back of the hall closet full of photographs, letters, small gifts, all from the same man. I figured that I wasn't going to get out anytime soon, so I settled down to finding out more about the woman that had taken me in.

Her name was Lessa Armenia Wheeler. She was a small-time singer of sorts, mostly a film director. From the photos of her and her beautiful smile I could tell she was a very happy woman. Then, came letter after letter, written in terrible print, from her to a blonde man named Joey who seemed to be her husband (and the previous owner of the clothes I was wearing... I sure felt awkward). He'd disappeared somehow, from what I could tell. I was filled with compassion as I poured over her heart-wrenching accounts of how much she'd missed him, begged him to come home from wherever he was and start the family they had promised each other.

Gradually as the letters went on, she began to lose hope. And then, with a single line, "I've always loved you, but I must move on" ... it was over.

I was shocked. Further investigation of her files revealed she had moved into the apartment not too long ago from a well-furnished home in a good neighborhood, close to schools, grocery stores... she had everything she ever wanted.  
It reminded me of a certain someone who let his happiness slip away, but I won't mention names... only in Lessa's case, her happiness had simply left.

Freakin' jerk.

No wait, my nimble fingers discovered newspaper clippings. I looked them over... 'missing' was the main word in every one. I became startled at once when I read a particular article about the CEO that had disappeared almost a year ago along with her previous husband. I pondered over Lessa's inclination to leave the home she had, to try and put Joey out of her memories... yes, she'd taken his disapparance hard. I looked up from the corner I was sitting in, surrounded by papers and discovered a phone. I debated calling Yuki and Kyo or even Hatori, but something told me to not call them just yet. Mostly, I wanted to know what had become of this beautiful Lessa.

I waited until nearly midnight for her return. I hid behind the sofa as the front door swung open. There stumbled in Lessa, dropping a set of duffle bags down, sighing heavily. "Sugar Ray! Here boy!" She called in a tired voice, moving slowly towards the kitchen after locking the door. Sugar Ray... oh heavens that wasn't going to be my name from now on, was it? "Ray-Ray!" She called, sitting down in a single chair and resting her head on the table.

I took my chance and in a few swift steps I had my arms around her. At once the clothes fell away and I was back in my dog form. She was startled and whirled to find me barking and wagging my tail madly as if glad to see her. However, she became highly upset at the jeans and shirt that lay on the floor now. "Ray-Ray, bad dog! Don't ever touch these again!" With a huff she scooped up the clothes and disappeared into her room to put them away. She returned shortly after, grabbing a take-out box from one of the duffle bags. "C'mere boy, I didn't mean to shout at you like that... those are... special..." another sigh. "Here, I brought home dinner for ya." she offered a sandwich in my direction. I wasn't the type for ham and cheese, but ah I was so desparate. She giggled and rubbed my back as I munched. "I'm glad to see you up and around; I was getting worried I was gonna have to call the vet!" She straightened and moved towards the kitchen. "I've been trying to come up with a cool name to call you by. Sugar Ray seems... girly." She shrugged at me. "But whatever. I'm uninventive and tired. It's been a long day." As I watched her disappear to her room I pondered her demeanor.

Yes, this Lessa was definitely different from the one I'd seen in photographs. This Lessa was defeated and devoid of hope. I was intrigued and followed her... only to discover she was getting ready for a shower. Ah yes, I felt a thrill run through me but remembered my position and whined in protest. She whirled to face me and giggled. "Now you stop looking, silly! I'm just gonna take a shower!" She gently shooed me out of the bath and shut the door, leaving me alone. I jumped up on the bed to wait for her, praying I would stay in my canine form.

Shortly after, with hair slightly damp, Lessa returned her bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. "I'm so tired of everything"  
I nosed her with my snout, and she pulled me into a hug. "Ray-Ray, I'm glad you're here... right now... I didn't want to be alone tonight. Not tonight..." 'She must be talking about her husband...' I mused, and snuggled closer to her. Hug me all you want my angel; I am here for you. She abruptly released me, crawled into the sheets and hit the alarm for five am. Without another word she was fast asleep. Shortly after I curled up at the foot of the bed and slept myself.

However my sleep was to be short-lived, for I transformed once again into my human form. In a panic I looked over at Lessa and found she was still out. 'A heavy sleeper!' I realized with glee. Maybe this was the key I needed... In a matter of two moves I was beside her. What a glorious angel this woman was, even in sleep! Ah, but my nature got the best of me and I laid a kiss upon her brow. Instantly she began to come to, whimpering slightly. "Joey?" "Shhh..." I coaxed, kissing her further. Nay, there was no stopping me now, not when I had this advantage. "Who are you?" I looked up into her face; her eyes were partially open, looking at me in a most odd manner. "This is a dream..." I continued, giggling mentally to myself, hands working her shoulders and back. "This is a good dream, then." she murmured, finally opening up to me. Ah, sweet sensation of soft skin! Shower-fresh hair brushing my face so tenderly! Alas, I turned back into my Zodiac form the moment I was in her arms. "Ray-Ray?" She blinked, bleary-eyed. Within a moment she came full-awake and sat up, panicking. "I dreamt of another man!" I was startled by a sudden onslaught of tears and sobs from her. "Joey, I'm so sorry!!" I came to the realization that this was most certainly my fault and I wouldn't have cared save for the fact that I desperately wanted to keep her from being unhappy.

There is only one woman in the world that I love making cry and one woman only: my editor.

I nosed her arm and she instantly pulled me into a hug, tears slowing now. "Ray-Ray, why me? I don't understand it"

I don't either, Lessa, but keep rubbing my back; that feels good.

At length she settled back to sleep, arms still embracing my form. Good, I thought, as long as she's holding me, I'll be safe from turning back.

The next morning, she was gone again by the time I awoke. I debated once again calling Hatori and eventually gave in. I couldn't trick my poor Lessa every night into thinking she was staying with just a dog. It would prove interesting, but I disliked the fact that I was left alone in the apartment all day. Plus, she would probably start investing in... dog food. With this thought in mind, the moment I changed back I pulled a bath robe around me and made a beeline for the phone.

Yuki and Kyo dived for the phone the instant it started to ring, only to collapse in a tangled heap on the floor. As they bickered, Hatori calmly picked up the reciever and held it to his ear. "Shigure?... where have you--" startled silence. "She what?... okay, here's the plan..." There were a few tense moments as Hatori exchanged further words before hanging up. He turned to Yuki and Kyo. "Yuki, go grab some clothes for our sensei. We're gonna go get him. Come on."

I was startled when Lessa returned, not at midnight, but sometime around noon. She walked in, calling my farce name. "I brought some food!" The pungent odor of dog food wafted to my nose, and I flinched. Maybe calling Hatori was a good idea after all. She had her back turned, locking the door, as I silently approached her. With a swift movement, I hugged her and transformed. She whirled around, bewildered as I barked at her-- in my dog form. "There you are!" She leaned over and patted my head. "You jump pretty high, huh? I can't stay long, sweetie; I have to get back to work. Here..." she moved to the counter with a can of food. I grimaced-- if that were possible in my condition.

I was saved from my terrible fate by the doorbell. Lessa looked up, surprised. "Levi?" She strolled over and opened the door. There stood Hatori, dark, menacing. He blinked, unsure of what to say. "Hi. I..."

Psh, he should have sent up Yuki. At least he has people skills.

"Can I help you?" Lessa asked gently.

"I believe you have my dog." "Oh." She sounded disappointed and looked downcast as I sauntered near her. "Him"

"Yes." He patted his knee awkwardly. "Come on... boy." I hesitated and looked up at her once more. She knelt down and hugged me;

I'm sure tears fell from her face. "Well, I guess he couldn't stay forever..." she straightened, releasing me from an embrace that I never wanted to escape from. "By Sugar Ray... be a good dog, okay"  
Hatori pointed downstairs to where his car was waiting. "Get in the car, mutt." With one last bark at my angel in thanks I sprinted out into the daylight and shut the car door just as I transformed.

Yuki patted my shoulder happily. "Welcome back"

"Here're your clothes. Get dressed, will ya?" Kyo growled. Within a minute or two Hatori returned bearing a shopping bag. "I think these are for you." He dumped the cans of dog food at my feet, smirking. "Had yourself a time, huh"

"Sure." I murmured. Truthfully, I didn't want to leave. And yet... I looked in the rearview mirror and watched Lessa slowly retreat back into her lonely apartment and shut the door. Hatori pulled out of the parking lot, jolting me out of my thoughts. "She didn't find out, did she"

"No, I made sure of that."

"You're limping slightly."

"No, I only got hit by a car!" I retorted.

"I believe Tohru will be back soon from her trip with her grandfather today." Yuki offered, trying to break the silence that had suddenly come upon us.

"And Ayame is back... whiny tart." Kyo muttered darkly.

"Oh... good" was all I could manage to say. I closed my eyes and the image of Lessa's crestfallen face came back to haunt me. Oh angel, do not cry. I will be back again...


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Oh my! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! I have a bit of a note to add that somehow got lost in translation from my compy to the internet... _

_I owe the real-life Levi a HUGE thank you for helping me out with this story so much! From encouraging me to write it, being my inspiration, and even enduring an early-morning phone call with a panicking Lessa-chan on the other line, begging for help to come up with a title. And as of yesterday I will most likely have a sequel to this story, but I have yet to finish writing this one, first. )_

**CHAPTER THREE**

"CATS!!"

Lessa parked the car in front of the small house. The yard was of average size, but the grass was nowhere to be seen, for it was literally covered in... cats. "Hi Levi, how's it going?" She jumped out and grabbed a plastic bag from beside her.

"MORE CATS!!"

Lessa giggled and knelt down to pet one of the kittens that curled around her feet as she approached. Others came up to sniff the boxes of take-out in her arms. "I'm doing fine myself..."

"CATS EVERYWHERE!!"

Lessa stopped as she reached her raving friend. "... you went to the animal shelter again, didn't you"

"And look!" Levi bounded to the trunk of her car, dark hair flowing, and opened it, grinning. "More kitties!!"

Lessa sighed as twenty more cats joined the fray. "You're taking this as bad as I am..."

Levi set down the pile of felines in her arms and shifted her weight to one hip. "Yeah... I guess so." Her eyes flicked over the boxes. "Comfort food?"

"Chinese comfort food!" Lessa grinned.

"Ah, Chinese!" Levi picked up a box. "Well, come on in. Don't mind the mess..."  
"I never do." However she was nearly knocked over by the smell of carnivores in the house. Gagging, she sputtered, "looks... cleaner than... ever!"

"I even bought a hundered books from the bookstore today!" Upon saying this, Levi pulled up two chairs after chasing the cats off then cleared the table of cats and books. "So anything new with you? You look exhausted. And that's saying something."

Lessa slumped into her chair as Levi sat across from her. "Ugh, this new job at the studio is not cutting it for me. I mean, the jerks in administration don't even pay attention to me! And when they do, it's always to criticize my work." She angrily stabbed a piece of lemon chicken with her chopstick. "Don't they know I'm putting in twelve-hour days? Six am to eleven at night? Sheesh!"

Levi pursed her lips with concern. "That would be eighteen hours, my love."

"Whatever."

Levi tapped her chin as she considered her friend's attitude. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She stuffed a large bite of rice into her mouth to keep from saying anything further, but her eyes told the whole story.

"Lessa-chan," Levi reached over and touched her hand. "Tell me what's the matter."

"... I dreamt of another man last night."

"But is that really reason to be so down?" Levi asked.

"I feel like I've cheated on Joey." She confessed, setting down her chopsticks. Levi leaned forward and rested her chin in her hands.

"Did you know the guy?"

"No--"

"Well, what's the problem, then?"

Lessa looked out the window as a kitten jumped onto the table. "It seemed so... real. His kisses... his hands--"

"Your subconsious was probably so starved for attention that it made up a man to make up for Joey's absence." Levi cut in. She picked up the kitten and deposited him on the floor. "It's been almost a year, after all."

Lessa sighed and resumed eating slowly. "I guess so"

Hatori leaned up casually against the wall as Shigure reached the door. It had been a week since Shigure's rescue and he hadn't said much of the incedent. Perhaps he really had learned his lesson... but judging by the phone call, maybe not. "Hey."

"Come in." Shigure motioned. "The kids are out at school."

Hatori kicked off his shoes as he entered. "So what's the matter? You could have come down to the main house if you wanted to talk."

Shigure smirked as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. "Since when has my small-talk been safe to discuss at the main house?"

Hatori scowled at his retreating back. "Shigure, what did you do?"

"More like..." he returned, hands dripping with water. "... what I am about to do."

Hatori seated himself at the table as he began to reget coming over. "What are you schemeing now?"

Shigure took a few moments to collect his thoughts together. He knew that whatever he told Hatori would eventually leak out, but he wanted to confide with someone his plan. "Do you remember that girl?"

"If you're planning what I think you are, I say you forget it right now." Hatori scolded.

Shigure flicked a few droplets at him, grinning. "Why should I?"

Hatori gave him a cold stare that would have frozen over even ice. "You know as much as I do 'why'."

Shigure shrugged, somehow knowing Hatori would have objected. "Fine. Que sera, que sera."

Hatori rolled his eyes. "Look, I know that you yearn for attention as much as the rest of us do, but don't get tangled with outsiders. And yet..." here he sighed almost dramatically. "I know whatever I say won't get through that thick head of yours."

"So you approve?"

Hatori got up and headed for the door. "More like do whatever you want, but don't drag me into it." He stopped in the doorway. "You know that Akito wouldn't approve--"

"Who says Akito has to know?" Hatori gazed into Shigure's eyes. Yes, the mention of the head of the family had struck a chord, but Shigure was stubborn. He smilied inwardly, knowing that his scheming nature probably could pull off a stunt like that. Still..." just be careful, okay? Call me if you need..." he trailed off, mumbling under his breath as he left.

It's been a week and a few days since I last saw her.

My heart is pounding.

I think if I stop walking I might calm down.

Ah, but this is such a chance, meeting her at the bus stop!

Why a bus stop? Didn't she have a car?

Oh I have butterflies in my stomach! What should I do? What should I say---? Ah, I think she's turning my way. Oh... what to say to her...

"Can I help you?" Those eyes! So piercing! And yet, was that flicker in her eyes a sign? Did she recognize my face? What should I say??

"H-Hello..."

"I'm not too fond of men who are so forward." Ah my angel, do not toss your brunette hair at me, for you are not driving me away so easily as that!

"Do you have the time?" I ask.

She checks her wrist; it's empty. "Sorry, no."

Shoot, it's a dead end. Now what? She's staring at my clothing. "You from around here?"

"Not this neighborhood, no." I shoot a smile at her.

"Clearly." She mutters. "You work at the history museum nearby?"

Ah, she must have noticed my kimono. "No, I'm a novelist." Wait... that's probably not the best thing to say, considering the type of work I've done. She might disapprove!

"Novelist, eh?... I do a bit of writing myself here and there..."

"Really?" Yes! She's warming up to me! ... maybe not.

"Every writer has a different method, I guess." She shrugs and looks down the street for the bus. Is she not impressed? Hmm.

"Do you have a car?"

Her eyes flicker over my face as she turns again. "It's in the shop. What's worse, I quit my job at the studio today."

"I'm sorry." Well, this is an interesting turn of events. "Say, Miss..." I pause, expecting her to fill in. She does. "Wheeler. Lessa Wheeler."

"Miss Wheeler, would you allow me the small favor of treating you to lunch? My treat!"

She looks shocked. "What?? I--"

"Please, the last of your worries should be what you're having for lunch and with the money you're going to need to save until you find a new job..." I coax. Come on... take the bait...

"What's your name?"

"Sohma Shigure."

"Shigure, huh?" She looks for the bus once more then turns to me with a slight smile. "Yes, lunch would be great."

Lessa stared into the mirror at the end of the day. Her mind was buzzing with questions, but not anguished ones. Rather, she was pondering her compatability with this Shigure. He had seemed like a nice guy... but maybe it was too early to forecast a relationship. Yet still, he was funny, charming...

Lessa mentally began kicking herself. 'Who am I to think someone could measure up to Joey or even replace him??' She argued against herself as she stepped into her bedroom. 'It's been a whole year, the longest year of my life! How else am I supposed to cope? Lock myself in cold storage until he returns? At this point, he probably never will.' She sighed dejectedly and stared out her window. "Maybe it is time for me to move on..." a moment passed before Lessa headed to the phone. As her hand reached out to pick up the reciever, she hesitated. 'Would he mind me calling? What about the two-day rule? I mean, he might think I'm desperate or--' Too late. She had already dialed the numbers and the phone was ringing, no, blaring in her ear.

Someone picked up. "Yeah? What do you want?"

"Kyo! Don't be so rude!" Shigure's voice scolded. The phone shifted hands and he came on the line. "Hello Mrs. Wheeler."

"Hi, Sohma Shigure."

"It's just Shigure, you know." Lessa could hear the teasing in his voice.

"And it's Lessa to you." She couldn't help but smile. How long had it been since she'd been teased over the phone?

"So what are you up to?" He asked. Lessa cast a glance towards the kitchen where a table, one chair, a plate, and a single microwave dinner awaited. "I'm contemplating my one-ness."

He chuckled over the line. "You sound lonely."

The smile faded from her voice. "Yeah." 'It's because I am lonely' she added mentally.

"I'd invite you over and pick you up if I uh, knew how to drive."

She giggled and leaned against the wall. All of her tension moments before had melted away. "So you can't drive at all?"

"Not safely, at least." He chuckled.

"Ah, so I see." Lessa nodded. "Same here most of the time. On occasion I'll remember to signal when I turn." She heard him chuckle over the line. "All right, well my cousins are waiting for me to join them for dinner so I need to get off the phone for now"

Lessa frowned. What had she accomplished with this call? "All right."

"Say, why don't I meet you at our bus stop again tomorrow?"

"Shigure, I hardly know you--"

"And yet you accepted my invitation to lunch."

Lessa held her breath. Here was the plunge..."... how does breakfast sound? My treat."

"Deal. Goodnight, my angel."

Yuki and Kyo were not glaring at each other across the table as usual. Tohru too, was keenly aware of the conversation in the hall. Shigure shortly returned, nodding to himself. "Ah, lovely day, isn't it?"

"What's the deal??" Kyo demanded.

"Who was it?" Tohru asked with curiosity.

Shigure dramatically raised his hands. "One at a time, please!"

"Come on, Shigure; I don't want dinner getting cold after Tohru's put so much effort into it." Yuki griped.

Shigure leaned back with satisfaction. "I met a young woman at a bus stop today--"

"She'd better not have been a high school student, you le--" Kyo's words were cut short by Yuki's fist. "Go on." He said, holding back Kyo.

Shigure rambled on like nothing had happened. "She and I might start dating, but that's all the information I can give at the moment." He nodded and began to eat.

"So that's it?" Kyo grumbled after recovering himself. "Sheesh, you really are a pushover..."

"That's great!" Tohru exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I'm so happy for you!!"

"Ah young Tohru," Shigure patted her head lovingly. "I'm glad someone here is."

Lessa was still conflicted with herself and dreaded the morning but was forced to surrender herself to sleep. Before she knew it her alarm clock buzzed for seven am. She sleepily rolled over onto her side, the night's dreams fading away into an oblivion of the unknown, taking with it a plea, a silent unvoiced calling. _'Wait on me...' _Within a few minutes she had dressed herself in a knee-length jean skirt with a black sweater on top. As she let herself out of the apartment a cold wind bit at the back of her bare neck and she shivered. 'Maybe this isn't a great idea.' She mused, briskly walking towards the bus stop. 'I'm a married woman! I'm also a bit of a widow... no, not a widow!' The word stung and tears welled up in her eyes. She paused and looked at her reflection in a car window. "I gotta pull myself together." She muttered, wiping her eyes.

"Miss, can I help you?" She turned, startled to find Shigure smartly dressed in a suit with his hair slicked back. "S-Shigure!"

He smiled down at her, eyes soft and understanding. "Are you all right?"

Lessa hurriedly turned her face away. "Yeah, I'm just..." She pursed her lips and faced him again. "Look, there's something I need to lay out in front right here and now." Nevermind the fact that he had walked the whole way to her apartment like he did the day before. "I might start crying, so bear with me."

"Well, why don't we get somewhere warmer?" He gently took her hand. "How does coffee sound?"

"I don't drink coffee." She said firmly.

"Ah, good for you." He said cheerfully and began to pull her along. It was a brief walk to the nearest food place yet it had to have been the most uncomfortable one for it was in complete silence. Neither knew exactly what to say to the other. By the time they settled down into a booth with hot chocolate and croissants in hand, Lessa felt as if she were ready to burst. Yet all at once, her anxiety faded when Shigure rested his hand on hers and held her gaze captive with his. "So tell me, what did you want to explain to me?"

"I'm married." She blurted out. His face remained passive, eyes expectant for her to continue. "Well, I uh..." she rested her forehead on her free hand. "How to explain this?..." She straightened again. "My husband, Joey Wheeler has been missing for about a year now, and I... I want to move on." Tears escaped no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. "But... I don't know how to move on exactly. Meeting you, getting breakfast with you like this..." she tried to smile, but failed. "I feel like I'm cheating."

He squeezed her hand. "You have any kids?"

"No." More tears. "We never had the chance-- we were newlyweds."

Shigure grabbed a napkin and began dabbing her face. "It's okay to cry about it; don't be ashamed." When he was finished he relaxed. "But I must say... I'm sorry for your loss." He paused as she acknowledged his statement. "To tell you the truth, I feel like I'm intruding on your life. At the same time..." he took her hands into his again. "I don't want to leave you alone, either." He smiled. "You need a friend to help you through this."

"I do have at least one, but her boyfriend who worked with my husband also disappared a year ago." Her mouth twisted up into a wry smile. "She hasn't been taking this whole ordeal well, either."

"Oh?"

"She's adopted every single cat in town and buys every book she sees." She paused to nibble at her croissant. "Hey... you're a novelist, right?"

"Oh, uh, of course!!"

"Well don't look so nervous about it." She giggled into her cocoa.

"I like to keep to myself when it comes to writing." He shrugged. "But other than that I'm pretty sociable."

"Well, if I find a couple of your books in her house, I'll be sure to bring 'em by for you to autograph them, if that's okay with you."

He couldn't resist that smile. "I'd be delighted!!"

"Aya, calm down." Hatori chided a few days later.

"But Shigure, my love! You're cheating on me! And you said it would last forever!" He threw himself into Shigure's arms.

"But Aya, I must move on! There are greater things out there for me!" He dramatically placed his hand over his heart. "A woman's touch, her laugh and smile!!"

Both laughed and high-fived each other. "All right!"

"You guys are sick." Hatori grumbled, used to their antics by now.

Aya jumped onto the couch as Shigure settled down on the floor. "So what is she like?"

"Dark hair and eyes, soft skin, curvy, with 'hips as big as ships!'" He quoted, bringing a laugh out of the both of them. Hatori stayed focused on his medical book.

Aya twirled a silver hair between his fingers. "But Shii-chan, she doesn't know about us, right?"

Shigure rested his back against the floor, sighing. "No, but I'm sure she will soon."

"How so?" Hatori demanded suddenly.

"She is... very much of a touchy-feely person. She loves hugs." He stated blatantly with a shrug.

Hatori sighed. "You're walking yourself into a trap you know. Not only that, there's her safety you have to worry about, too."

"I'm well-aware." Shigure griped as he glared at him. "I would have you know that I am very good at predicting when she's about to hug me."

Hatori gave him an incredulous look.

A few hours later, Lessa stood over a dark-colored dog that looked highly familiar. "S-Shigure?"

He looked up at her. "Um... I'm sorry for not telling you earlier?"

Hatori closed his eyes. "Obviously you couldn't predict that she was standing behind the door when she knocked."

Lessa sank to the ground, Hatori, Kyo, and Yuki standing by in the kitchen where the scene had unfolded. Lessa covered her face in her hands. "Is this my fault?"

"Consideing you're female, yes." Shigure whined.

Instantly she was on the defense. "What's that supposed to mean??"

"It's the Sohma family curse, Miss Lessa." Yuki offered. "When we are hugged by a member of the opposite gender, we change into our Zodiac forms."

"Oh."

There was a slight popping sound in the air and Shigure stood before Lessa bare as day. She shrieked with shock and turned away while he scrambled for his kimono. A moment later his hand rested on her shoulder. "Lessa? Are you okay?"

Her face turned to him again. "Yes." Without warning she slapped him--hard. Kyo and Yuki started to step forward, but Hatori motioned for them to stay back. "How DARE you," she rose to her feet. "How DARE you sneak into my bed at night and make me think I was dreaming??" She shook an angry fist at Shigure with fresh tears streaming. "Do you know how many hours I spent mentally admonishing myself for thinking I dreamt of another man???!" She paused in her tirade and allowed her shoulders to droop. "But considering the circumstances..." she rubbed his cheek gently where she had hit him. "I don't blame you."

His grey eyes locked into her chocolate brown ones. "Lessa, I'm afraid no one outside of the family is supposed to know." He looked up as Tohru entered. "With a few exceptions..."

Tohru looked from one to the other, understanding. "Should I make dinner?"

"Yes!" The others chorused. What followed was more of an awkward get-to-know-you more than anything. By the end of it, however, Lessa had come to begin loving the family that Shigure had. To add to her joy, there were more of them with the Zodiac Curse! Lessa couldn't wait to meet them all, but for now... she glanced across the table, while Kyo and Yuki went about arguing again, at Shigure. His eyes betrayed his happy front that he put up. No, this discovery on her part was most upsetting-- even she could sense that.

"And our last stop of this tour, my room!" Shigure announced, guesturing her inside. It was modestly furnished, with a simple bed and a desk piled with manuscripts. He stepped across the floor and opened the doors to the balcony. A fresh breeze wafted into the room, calling for Lessa to follow this mysterious man that had taken her in.

"So what do you think?" Shigure asked suddenly. "Do you find us revolting?"

The stars wheeling overhead in the dark sky with its smiling moon were witness to her words: "No, not really." Lessa looked out from the balcony at the sky. "I don't think I could have ever believed something like this possible unless I saw it for myself." She turned to smile at him in the moonlight; a second breeze swept through, tossing her hair across her face. She giggled and tried to brush it away. Only then did he reach out to her-- the first time since dinner began-- and tucked her hair behind her ears. She was blushing. "S-Shii-chan..." she murmured.

"Lessa..." His voice was almost a whisper. "As a Zodiac member, it's hard for us to express affection, for obvious reasons." He drew his hand away and stared out into the night. "I... must tell you something..." He felt her shift over to him and rest her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "After what I've discovered tonight, I don't think it would be any more shocking."

He turned to her with sad eyes. "Hatori... he was in love with someone like you." Shigure bowed his head. "She was innocent, she knew nothing of the Zodiac Curse. She accepted Hatori for what he was, and they fell in love." He looked around suspiciously, then moved to close the door to his room. "Do you recall the name of the Head of the Sohma family?"

"Akito? Yeah, Tohru mentioned it." Lessa couldn't place the emotion on his face, whether it was loathing, fear, or simply apprehension over something he was scheming.

"Akito disapproves of outsiders."

"So?" Lessa said defiantly.

Shigure grabbed her wrists suddenly, viciously. "Don't take Akito lightly!" He hissed. "The woman that Hatori loved was named Kana. They fell in love just as I am with you now and--" he released her hands, gently rubbing with his fingers where he had gripped too hard. His voice grew soft as he looked into her eyes. "hopefully vice versa. Getting to the point, however." he cleared his throat. "Kana and Hatori wanted to be wed so they went to Akito to ask permission." His face contorted into pain as he went on. "Akito flew into an uncontrollable rage and threw a pot at Hatori, leaving him partially blind in his left eye." He released her hands and walked away to lean on the banister. "Kana went nearly mad with depression, blaming herself and herself alone for what happened." He bowed his head. "Some of us Sohmas have the ability to erase memories of others to protect our secret. And for Hatori, he had to erase Kana's memories of him to ease her suffering."

Lessa suddenly realized she had been holding tightly onto the railing as she listened to his story. She released it, hand shaking and white with shock. "Your family... you all live in fear of this Akito?"

Shigure shrugged. "Unwise devotion, fear, call it whatever you like." He strightened and walked close to her again. Her heart began to pound as his face leaned close to hers. "For you, Lessa, I don't want the same to happen to you."

She tilted her head to one side. "So you're going to erase my memories and pretend we never met?"

"Au contraire, my love," he rested his finger on her trembling lips. "We aren't going to tell Akito anything."

Lessa felt as if she were suddenly teetering on the edge of some dangerous chasm. "Are you sure?" She whispered. "I wouldn't want a relationship that I couldn't be proud of... especially one that I'd consider for marriage." Shigure's heart began to pound. Was this worth it? What if she was only lying and she would run away, never to return? But no, she had the chance to do that earlier in the kitchen. No, she meant to stay, and he intended to keep her. "I'm sure."

He'd done it. Something he thought he'd never be able to do, and that was to defy Akito herself. What could they do if she found out? He tossed the thought out if his mind, focusing on Lessa alone.

Lessa saw right through to his insecurities. "Shigure, if you don't want to risk either of us to the wrath of Akito, why not stop this now?" She began to step towards the door.

Without warning, Shigure spun her around and pinned her against the glass, wrists over her head, knees locked beneath his. His breath was coming in fast. "Because..." he leaned close, grey eyes piercing her to her very center. "I love you."

"Oh Shigure..." she groaned. Tossing the consequences out the window herself she brought her lips to his. Sweet, firey, forbidden passion. "I love you, too." She managed to gasp out after a moment of enjoying each other.

"Stay tonight?" He pleaded into her ear, panting. "Please?"

She saw his eyes flicker towards his room. "No, I..." she freed her hands and took his chin into them. "I need some time to think about everything that's transpired tonight."

He smiled and kissed her again, tenderly this time. "I understand." He released her and together they stepped back into the flat, hands clasped with each other's. "But you mustn't tell a soul."

"Not a single one; got it!"

After she had left, Hatori turned to Shigure. "So what have you two decided?"

Shigure stared out longingly into the night down the path that she had gone. "Akito doesn't need to know."

Hatori, for perhaps the first time, wanted to strike at him in protest and cry, "you idiot! You're both idiots!" He held his tongue and simply tensed all over. "She's willing to do it?"

Shigure turned to him and nodded grimly. "Yes."

_(A/N: Whoo-hoo! and the plot begins to thicken! Review, please! Thanks for reading! )_


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N: Muwahaha! So what has become of poor Lessa-chan? Only the story will tell..._

_XD Okay, so that was lame. But read on anyway with my many thanks for putting up with the story, and me, thus far!)_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Lessa stumbled into her apartment about an hour later. She could still feel his hands on her, the kiss... she pressed her back against the door after locking it and, sighing, collapsed to the floor. "What am I doing??" She asked herself after a moment. "Have I... have I lost my mind?" She pressed her hands to her face, staring at the floor. "What should I do?" She whispered, closing her eyes.  
Suddenly the phone rang, jolting her out of her thoughts. She got up and went to check the caller i.d.

It was Levi. "Hello, beautiful!!" Levi's voice chimed.

"Levi, hi!" Lessa choked out.

Levi must have sensed something in her reply. "What's wrong?"

"I... nothing!" Lessa trilled nervously. "I, uh, met a guy and we... we're going to start dating."

"Oh! That's wonderful! I bet you're just so thrilled!"

"Chilled to the bone, all right..." Lessa murmured.

"I said 'thrilled', dear. Your phone must be dying again."

"Oh."

Lessa could hear the yowling of her many felines in the background. "Just a moment, my pretties!!" She crooned. "Listen, I need to feed my darlings, but I'll tell you what: bring this boy over to me and I'll see whether he's fit for you."

"But Levi--"

"Now, now, I know you quite well and I'm positive that he'll meet my standards if he has met yours--ow! Yes, Loretta, I'm opening the food can... how does tomorrow afternoon sound?"

"Uh... so soon?"

"Okay! See you tomorrow then! Goodnight!" The line went dead.

Lessa blinked at her reciever for two seconds before shouting, "what is this, a scavenger hunt???" With frustration she slammed the reciever down and went to take a shower to cool off.

o0oOo

Lessa called the next morning. At first, I was elated, hoping it was a call that would have had Lessa begging to come over again because she couldn't get enough of me. Instead, she was asking if I'd be willing to meet a friend of hers for lunch. I was happy to do so, except Hatori overheard the call and forbade me to go. Only after much protesting and begging on my part I was allowed to go-- so long as Kyo came too. Neither of us liked the plan, but Hatori was adamant on making sure "nothing dangerous" would happen.

What does he take me for, a klutz?

Anyway, Kyo and I met Lessa outside the house. Her car had been fixed that morning so we enjoyed a ride over to her friend's house. Along the way Lessa fidgeted and moistened her lips time and again as she nervously warned me about the nature of her friend, Levi. Apparently she was a bit of a crazy woman who loved cats and books. Nothing to be afraid of, I assured her. Kyo snorted at my comment but said nothing.

The time came and we pulled up in front of the fabled house. I checked my apprarance in the car window before walking up to the front door. Yes, hair was slicked back nicely. Oh, wait--one hair out of place... there, all better. I straightened my tie and pulled on my suitcoat. I eyed Lessa as she slung her purse over her shoulder. Her pale pink dress fitted her most beautifully; I couldn't figure out what she was fretting over. It wasn't until we reached the door that she murmured, "it's... clean."

"Clean?" I asked.

"Levi's house isn't as messy as I remember."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Well duh! She's expecting company, right?"

I took Lessa's hand into mine and rang the door bell. "Just remember to breathe, okay?" She gave me a small smile as the door opened, revealing a young woman about Lessa's age, long, dark hair tied back into a half ponytail. "Oh! Just look at you two!... erm, three?" She put her hands on her hips and playfully glared at Lessa. "You double-crossing two-timer!"

"We had to pick up Kyo from a friend's house along the way; I hope you don't mind." Lessa said, smiling. I was startled; she didn't seem the type to lie at all. She continued and linked my arm in hers. "And this is Sohma Shigure!"

Levi gave me a full look-down before finally admitting us inside with a smile. Good, a foot in the door is better than nothing!  
I glanced around at my surroundings. There were several cats hiding about under chairs, behind curtains, on the sofa, the coffee table with its three glasses, even on the many, many bookshelves! Kyo tensed as several of them gathered and began winding around his legs. "Ahh! Get away!" He shouted.

"Oh don't mind them," Levi said, chuckling. "They're a little excited today because they're all getting baths!"

Lessa paused from surveying the house. She had a look of incredulitity on her face. "Baths?"

"That explains the claw marks on your arms..." Kyo muttered.

Levi walked into another room. "Well of course I bathe them! What do you think, I let them walk around smelling up my home?" She returned with a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade, laughing. "Lessa you're so silly!"

My angel pursed her lips. "Levi--"

"So! Shigure!" Levi cut in, setting the food and drinks down. "Have a seat!" She gestured to the loveseat. I pulled Lessa along and had her sit beside me, but careful to not get too close for fear of the Curse. "Uh, Kyo, right?" Levi questioned. "I'm sorry I wasn't expecting a fourth party. This visit really was intended just for these two." Kyo waved a hand at her, swatting away a particularly friendly cat from his knee. "Just pretend I'm not here..." "Oh good, then let's get to business, shall we?" Levi began pouring lemonade for everyone as she spoke. "Well, I have a list of questions to ask you, Shigure, if you don't mind..."

"Not at all." I replied, but not too quickly. Lessa's nervous demeanor was beginning to get the best of me, but I maintaned control. After all, if I passed this test, then all would be well, right?

"Okay, first question: do you love her?"

I put my arm around her, fingers twirling through her hair. "I'm willing to do anything to be with my Lessa." She looked into my face, and I saw that her fear was not because of this meeting; she was afraid of the house itself. Bad memories? Or maybe she was secretly obsessive compulsive, and hated having things clean?

"Next question!" Levi said. "Now don't you get lost in her eyes, yet." She giggled. "Do you work?"

"I'm a novelist." I said. "And as I can see, you love books, correct?"

"Oh yes!" Levi replied. "I collect them, you know." She waved a hand. "Ah, but we shall continue, yes? ... do you love children"

"I have three of them that are living with me." I joked, throwing a thumb in Kyo's direction. "They're all family but their antics sometimes remind me of having kids."

"Oh I understand completely!" Levi exclaimed. She went on to tell a story about one of her michevious cats. I tuned her out for a moment to study Lessa once again. "See, this isn't too bad." I whispered, squeezing her hand reassuringly. She blushed and looked into her lap.

After an hour of an interesting interrogation, which involved such questions like, "what size shoe do you wear?" and "what bad habits do you have?" and the ever popular, "what's you favorite color?", we were finished. Levi stood up and sighed happily. "Well, Lessa, I believe you've got a wonderful man in your life, and he will see that you are kept happy and well..." She turned to me and gave me an unsettling glare, "but if you break her heart I'll kill you."

Kyo nervously picked himself up off the floor where he'd been buried in kittens. "Okay, so are we free to go now?" "Yes!" Levi clapped her hands together. "But..." and momentarily she showed her true colors again. "Just don't steal my kitties..." Kyo gave her a weird look and edged towards the door.

I stood as well and followed Levi to the door. I turned to Lessa and gently rubbed her cheek. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, I..." she glanced at Levi. "Do you think you could take Kyo home on the bus? I'll be by the house later for dinner, but I need a word with Levi."

"Of course, my sweet." I replied kissing her, but not too eagerly. After all, I didn't want to embarass Lessa too much in front of her friend, as strange as she was. "Farewell, Levi!" I extended my hand to shake hers. "And thank you so much for having us over."

"Not a problem!" Levi said. "Except, as an initiate into this circle of friends, I demand a hug!"

I smiled and put my hands in my pockets. "Oh, but that is reserved for my one and only" and I kissed Lessa again, now letting my more passionate side show. Levi giggled at Lessa's flushed face when I pulled away. "I understand." Levi said, nodding. "Well, you take care!"

"You too, Levi! So long! See you later, Lessa!" I waved as Kyo pulled me along. Once we were out of earshot, Kyo turned to me. "That could have ended in disaster, you know..."

"I had it under control!"

"Whatever."

o0oOo

Lessa leaned against the door and let out a long sigh. "Levi, don't ever scare me like this again."

"What?" She asked, picking up a kitten.

"Look! Your house is clean!! What gives???" She shrieked, throwing her arms out wide.

Levi shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned away, motioning for Lessa to follow.

"Nevermind..." Lessa followed her friend into the bath. At once the kitten began to howl and claw her way to freedom, but Levi was an expert at this by now. "So... what did you think of Shigure?"

"Oh! He seems like a great match for you! He didn't try groping you in front of me, so that's always a plus." Levi reached for the flea shampoo. "He was really well-dressed too! Even for a simple lunch-meeting... thing. Oh, but that orange-headed boy, Kyo, I think? He was nice. Weird-looking, but cute--"

"Levi?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you." Lessa shifted her weight to one foot, unable to hold back the truth much longer. "Shigure is a dog."

Levi stopped soaping up the kitten. "Hey, I've heard of the phrase that men are dogs, but don't be so harsh on him--"

"No, no!" Lessa exclaimed. "You don't understand, when I hug him, or when any woman hugs him, he literally transforms into a dog."

Levi blinked, aware that the kitten had, by now, disappeared from the tub. "Well... this is interesting... though that explains why he didn't hug me." She rinsed her hands, deciding quickly she'd have to hunt down the kitten later.

"Do you remember the Legend of the Zodiac?"

Levi stood. "I'm not one for legends but I know I'm the year of the snake... wait!" She quickly dried her hands on a towel. "I'm bound to have a book or two on the subject!" Lessa shrugged. "Come on. I'll explain."

o0oOo

A half hour passed by before both girls looked up from the book they were reading. "'Hexes and Curses for Dummies' is so overrated." Levi commented, putting the book back on the shelf.

"But that one article did explain about the Zodiac Curse." Lessa said, yawning.

Levi folded her arms and turned to Lessa. "But I have one question: when he transforms back into a human, does he have clothes on?" The look on Lessa's face was all the answer she needed. "Lessa!!" She gasped.

"It's not like that!" The brunette protested, but Levi was filled with giggles. "Oh, I know you and Joey were newlyweds and Seto didn't let him take a week off for a honeymoon but sweetie, this is a little overdramatic, don't you think?"

Lessa sighed. "Well, it explains that strange dream I had a while back."

"The one about the man in your room?" Levi asked. Lessa nodded, "it was him."

Levi sat back and howled with laughter. She composed herself after a few minutes. "I don't know about this relationship with you two now. I mean, transforming when he's hugged? You love hugging!!"

Lessa sighed and looked at her hands. "I know... I'll make it work between us."

"I hope you do." Levi said, touching her shoulder. "Now, about the orange-haired kid... does he transform, too?"

Lessa smiled slightly. "Into a cat, as part of the cat from the Zodiac Legend."

"... and does he have clothes on when--"

"Levi!!" Lessa cut in, and both girls burst into peals of laughter. It made Lessa feel good to tell someone about the whole ordeal she'd been exposed to.

"I'm assuming I'm not telling anyone, right?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy, too." Lessa got up from the floor and stretched. "Hey... so why DID you clean the house?"

Levi stood and walked down the hall. "I had a dream last night."

"Oh?" Lessa followed her down the stairs to the front door. "Seto came to me... he said... 'we are coming back, soon. Wait on me.'" Levi turned to Lessa. "And he touched my hand with his and--" she shrugged. "And I knew it was real. So I cleaned the house and began bathing the cats because I know he's allergic to their fur."

Lessa picked up her purse, clearly troubled. "Levi... what if Joey comes back and..." she recieved a hug from her friend.

"Don't worry..." Levi pulled away. "Maybe I'm just overreacting. Dreams are dreams, after all."

Lessa reached the doorknob and paused. "I hope so." She turned to Levi again. "Thanks for everything!"

She smiled back at her. "Have fun tonight and be safe, okay?"

"I will."

_(A/N: And there ya go! What will happen? Will this relationship bloom or will it face impending doom? Review and find out! Thanks for reading!! )_


End file.
